


Alphabet Drabbles: Inuyasha Edition

by StarlingChild4



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alphabet drabbles, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Innuendo, Mostly Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor, Some feels, mostly InuKag relationship feels, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 9,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingChild4/pseuds/StarlingChild4
Summary: Collection of one-shots/drabbles, in alphabetical order, of moments of joy, laughter, pain, and love with Inuyasha, Kagome, and their friends. Ratings and content vary per chapter, though I'm rating it Mature overall.Originally posted on ff.net





	1. Animalistic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha decides to have a little fun with his "prey"...

The half-demon growled under his breath. His claws tensed, as he crouched and stalked towards his prey. 

Instinct. Desire. Hunger. An urge to hunt, to trap, to dominant.... 

_First, the element of surprise._

"I've got you now!" He pounced. A surprised squeak came from his prey, now trapped under his body as well as the bedcovers. He growled with pleasure, a smirk playing on his lips, revealing a fang. 

_Next, a bit of torment_ _._

"What are you doing?!" The girl glared up at him. He liked that. She resisted even though it was futile. He raised his claws and brought them down. 

"Ahhhhh! Stop it! Stop iiiiiiit!" Kagome squealed, laughing hysterically, as Inuyasha mercilessly tickled her. 

"Nope. You're my prey. And I intend to enjoy my meal." 

"You're not even eating me!" Kagome gasped between laughs. 

"Not yet," Inuyasha purred. He dove under the covers, still tickling her sides to distract her. 

_Lastly_ _, feast on their flesh_ _._

"I-Inuyasha, what  _are_  you--- Oh. OH! OH M-MY!" Kagome's laughter ceased as moaning took over, and began squirming involuntarily, her face flushed and mouth open in ecstasy. 

But the half-demon only smirked and continued to enjoy his prey. 


	2. Bareback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Innuedos!

"I don’t know about this, Inuyasha..." 

"Come on, Kagome, it's no different in how you normally ride me."

"Y-yeah, but this is different! I'm used to .... something there.... between me and...." 

"Look, it's just more convenient this way. Trust me. Less hassle, less time wasted, and soon you're getting on it." 

"B-but it seems rough..." 

"You'll get used to it. Just trust me." 

"Okay." Kagome took a deep breath and pressed her hands atop the horse's bare back. "Give me a boost." 


	3. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. InuKag feels.

"Hold still, Inuyasha!"

"I told you, I don't need this weird medicine of yours!"

"Oh, quit whining. You were really seriously hurt in that last battle. You need rest and medical attention! Now stay put and take it already!" 

Inuyasha growled impatiently, and pouted. Kagome smiled and continued lathering on the medicinal herbs on his wounded back. 

The half-demon stubbornly refused to relax his face or form, but his heart warmed at Kagome's gentle touch. 

"… Thanks," he whispered. 

"Hmm? What was that?" 

"N-nothing."

 _Thank you, for caring about me..._  


	4. Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha copes with his latest and most dangerous transformation. Based on the aftermath of episode 52.

Neither human nor demon. That's what he was. Half-demon. 

Most of his life, he yearned for more power. Longed to be full-fledged demon. So that he can live in less danger, have to fight less often, and maybe even earn the approval of his big brother.... 

But.... 

_The blood-lust, the delight in killing, the sweet, addicting scent of fear in his enemies...._

He never intended this. 

_Claws reeking_ _of_ _human blood. Hundreds of corpses littering the ground, soaking the earth with death...._

This wasn't what he wanted!

_Not enough blood. Not enough death. He needed more, more, more!_

He had laughed. Kagome didn't say so after, but he knew it in his heart. He'd laughed in front of these men, begging for their lives, before slaughtering them... 

If this is what it took to become a demon, if having claws that could very easily and willingly tear apart the woman who was now holding him close, if this is what it meant.... 

_He had humans_ _l_ _ook at him in disgust before, and_ _underly_ _ing_ _fear. But not like then. Then, they had looked at him with unadulterated hatred and terror. How could they trust this creature that had just slaughtered so many lives while laughing and never stopping for mercy? How could they trust a demon?_

_A_ _demon._

_E_ _xactly what you always wanted._

_.... R_ _ight?_


	5. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha muses over how empty his life would have been without Kagome...

Nothing. He had absolutely nothing without her. 

Before, he trusted no one, not even Kikyo. The priestess won over his heart, but not his soul. He loved her and had desired to die with her, but he didn't feel safe with her. He didn't believe in the depth of her feelings. 

Not like.... Kagome. 

Kagome's wide, expressive eyes gave away everything. Her fiery temper, her compassion, her exasperation, her awkwardness, her pain... her love. Yes, even before Kagome had asked him if she could stay by his side, he could see the love in her eyes. Quiet, beneath the starry canopy while camping. Loud, with tears streaming down her face as she sobbed about how worried she was about him, and what the hell was he thinking. Arguing, her flushed face, her impulsive "sit" commands (that more often than not sounded like choking back tears), and the hurt in her eyes when they had stopped yelling. 

Kagome cried for him. Defended him. Called him out. Even protected him. 

Without her, he wouldn't be friends with Miroku or Sango. Without her, he wouldn't be trusted around humans, even with Kaede's word. Without Kagome, he had no one. 

But without everyone except her, he still had everything. Everything he could have ever wanted. Everything he never dared to dream of before. 

He had her companionship. He had her support, her partnership, her usefulness in battle. He had her gentle hands, her expressive eyes, her sweet voice, her infectious love of life and friends. Without the others but with Kagome, he still would have made friends. He still would have found trust and safety. 

But none of that was possible without her. 

His everything. 


	6. Feudal Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, Feudal Japan has great friends and memories for Kagome. However...

Kagome had grown to love the world on the other side of the well. The fresh air, the brilliant night skies, the beautiful landscapes, and of course, the people she grew to love. 

Old Kaede, who discovered her identity first and taught her about more medicinal herbs than people of the modern world could believe. 

Inuyasha, of course, the temperamental but protective half-demon, who changed her life forever and helped her survive in the scary world of demons, and eventually stole her heart. 

Shippou, the sweet but feisty little fox demon, whom she practically adopted and protected. 

Miroku, the lecherous but dependable monk (and strangely loyal, in his own way), who helped the gang out of a pinch more than once. 

Sango, the young but strong demon slayer, whose tragic past haunted her but gave her a resolve that Kagome could only dream of having, and was the closest thing to an older sister she could have. 

And all the various characters and creatures they've met along their adventures. 

They all were wonderful. Even the food had its own exotic tastes, and the various castles they've stayed in were all simple yet majestic in their own ways. 

And yet.... 

"WHY COULDN'T SHAMPOO AND CONDITIONER HAVE BEEN INVENTED 500 YEARS AGO?!" Kagome whined to the heavens, before diving deep into the river, willing her hair to wash itself naturally, but knowing it would do no good. She broke through the surface and pouted. Sango and Shippou, both lightly dangling their toes in the cold water, exchanged bewildered looks. 

"Er, Kagome, don't you think you've been in that cold water long enough..?" Shippou asked hesitantly. 

"NO WAY! This is one of the longest times I've spent away from home, and we're still several days away from Kaede's village. And my hair is  _beyond_ filthy!" Kagome said sharply, and proceeded to float on her back, running her hands vigorously through her hair. 

Sango chuckled. "I guess the future is more complicated than I thought," she said amusedly. 


	7. Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha can be surprisingly gentle at times. (Implied smut near the end)

Nobody expected the grumpy half-demon to have a soft side. Villagers were taken aback by his dog ears and demonic aura, often frightened or at least concerned. Even the girl out of time believed he was incapable of being anything other than immature, angry, and a pain in the neck. 

And yet.... 

When he scoops her up in his arms and leaps out of harm's way, his claws barely scratch her skin. When he touches her face in concern, his hand is warm. When he covers her with his fire-rat robe, he makes sure she's completely safe before jumping into action. 

And.... 

When they make love, in the late hours of the night, under a bright moon, his claws gently brush her hair back, and softly scrape along her skin to give her the tingling sensation she loves so much. 

He is always gentle with her. 

Unless she asks him not to be. 


	8. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small Shippou chapter/drabble

It wasn't easy being the least powerful member of a demon-slaying group. Especially when that member is a demon themselves. 

Shippou sniffed piteously and kicked at a small pebble. Regardless of Kagome's kind words, he knew that he was essentially helpless without Inuyasha and his Tessaiga. Even with his fox magic, he was still just a kid! His power level compared to even a half-demon was laughable at best. 

"SIT!"

A loud slam and a protested cry of pain. Shippou picked himself up and scrambled over the hill to witness Kagome marching away in a huff, and Inuyasha temporarily imbedded into the earth. 

The little fox demon couldn't resist a grin. 

He may be the most helpless of the group. But only Inuyasha, the strongest of the group, was helpless in the face of Kagome's "sit" commands. 


	9. Indebted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An inner look at Inuyasha's complicated feelings toward Kikyo...

It wasn't that he wanted to die. Not really. But the concept of life seemed rather dim by comparison to her sacrifice. 

Kikyo died, after sealing Inuyasha to the Tree of Ages, even though she didn't purify or destroy him. She kept him alive, in a deep sleep, while she passed away. 

Her soul was caught in limbo, burning with hatred against him, because they were both deceived by Naraku. 

She didn't deserve that. She deserved to die in peace. 

Meeting Inuyasha ended that possibility. Meeting the angry half-demon whom she had connected with ceased all probability of a peaceful life. Even with the vague hope of turning Inuyasha human, it could never be. 

And so, he owed it to her. 

He owed it to her to destroy Naraku, the murderer behind the scenes, the demon who eliminated all happiness and peace from Kikyo's turbulent life. 

He owed it to her to fulfill this mission, then to go straight to Hell with her in his arms. 

Until this was done, he would remain indebted to the tragic, undead priestess. 


	10. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The biggest flaw in their relationship.

It's an ugly emotion. No one likes to admit to it. If admitting one was in love was embarrassing, admitting one was jealous was downright humiliating. It was on par with admitting that one was weak, pathetic, and prone to childish tendencies. 

That is... that's what an intellectual would believe. 

"I said I'm not jealous, all right?!" Inuyasha yelled. 

"Oh, really? And I suppose you only want to kill Koga because he doesn't smell nice?" Kagome said in exasperation. 

"He doesn't," Inuyasha grumbled. "Stupid, mangy wolf scent..."

"And yet, you never complain about Shippou's fox smell," Kagome shot back. 

Inuyasha glared at her and promptly turned heel and plopped down on the ground, his foot twitching irritably. 

Kagome sighed. On one hand, she was flattered by Inuyasha's jealousy, but on the other hand... 

~~~

"Why are you so upset, Kagome? Quit being so stupid!" 

"Sit boy," Kagome commanded wearily. As the half-demon collided into the ground, she stood up and walked away. 

_Oh, sure. Koga is worthy of being jealous over, despite me making it clear – to BOTH of them – that I have no interest in him! But the moment I feel hurt because_ _Inuyasha_ _prioritizes_ _Kikyo_ _over me...._

It's an ugly emotion. No one likes to admit to it. Especially when they have reason to believe that the other person is jealous, too. 


	11. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet, romantic moments for InuKag. Slight smut at the end.

After Kagome's return to the past, it seemed that Inuyasha could not have enough of her. At almost every opportunity, he slipped in a surprise kiss. 

On the cheek, while standing under shelter from the pouring rain. 

On the hand, while he traveled with her on his back. 

On the neck, while she was preparing his supper. 

On the shoulders, while she was picking medicinal herbs from the garden. 

On the lips.... nearly every time they were utterly alone. 

One day, while pressing her against a nearby tree, Inuyasha kissed Kagome passionately, his tongue slipping inside her mouth, causing her to squirm in pleasure, his teeth gently biting down on her bottom lip and pulling on it ever so carefully, making her emit the sweetest moan. 

But he also loved it when she greeted his kisses with equal passion, or even initiated her own. 

On the cheek, while he was being grumpy. 

On the neck, while he fumbled over which herbs to hand her as she cooked. 

On the ear, while she teased him about being a "good boy." 

On the shoulder, while he worked around the house. 

On the lips.... excessively, whenever they made love. 

One night of the new moon, the two lovers were entwined together with their blanket, covered in sweat and panting loudly. Kagome stroked Inuyasha's black hair, and gently kissed him on the lips, while he caressed her body with his softer, human hands. 

As much as Kagome gladly indulged in the rougher sex of Inuyasha's regular nights, she couldn't deny the absolutely delightful thrill of quiet, tender lovemaking that only his human nights consistently brought to their bed. 

Inuyasha shivered and murmured her name. She smiled and kissed him again, moaning as he moved firmly but gently inside of her, relishing the night and praying dawn was still hours away. 


	12. Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on episode 9. Very short.

"Hand over the Sacred Jewel, or you'll never see your lover again!" Hiten threatened, while his lightning clashed overhead, but Inuyasha was dumbfounded. 

"See my lover? … Uh, there must be some mistake!" 

Needless to say, Kagome's ruse almost backfired.... until they started bickering like an old married couple. 

~~

Years later, Inuyasha propped himself up on his elbow, and smiled down at his sleeping wife. 

_"_ _Of course,_ _you would!_ _Cuz_ _that's what a lover would do!"_

_"But we_ _ain't_ _lovers!"_

Kagome stirred in her sleep, and murmured something incoherent. One bare breast exposed itself from under the blanket. Inuyasha couldn't resist squeezing it gently before stroking her hair. 

Ain't lovers, eh? Not then, anyway... 


	13. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT. SHAMELESS, SHORT, BUT STILL SHAMELESS SMUUUUUUT.

Kagome moaned in ecstasy, as her husband took her from behind. The half-demon's claws not-so-gently raked along her back and ass, causing shivers to ripple throughout her body. She cried out when he reached out and pulled her up by the hair. 

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Inuyasha whispered huskily in her ear, gripping her hair tighter. 

"Y-yes!" Kagome cried. 

"Oh, really?" He slammed into her harder for good measure. His mate nearly squirmed out of his grasp from the overwhelming sensations, but he held on to her body. Quite proud of himself for being capable of fucking her "one-handed" (only one hand kept her hips in place, while the other remained midair, gripping onto her thick hair), the half-demon's ego continued inflating at every sound of his wife's pleasure. He pulled her closer, till their heads were level, her back arching dramatically, and yet he remained inside her. 

"What," he whispered in her ear, nibbling along the lobe, "would you like me to do next, my mate?" 

"H-hold me d-down," Kagome gasped. "I- I can't stay like this... much longer..." 

Inuyasha obliged, letting go of her hair and having her drop to her hands and knees, panting. Then, he slipped out, for mere seconds, as he flipped her over onto her back. He had a sweet glimpse of her flushed face, wet mouth, and lustful eyes, before diving back in, pinning her arms above her head, and fucking her, harder and faster with every scream of pleasure egging him on, every shiver coursing through her body begging him to take her even rougher... 

At last, they collapsed in each other's arms, sticky with sweat and other fluids, but so utterly content. 

"My mate," Inuyasha murmured, slightly muffled due to Kagome's breasts cushioning his face. She giggled softly, stroked his long, silver hair, and absentmindedly tickled his ears, while laying back, catching her breath, completely lost in the aftermath glow of another passionate night... 


	14. Newborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha impatiently awaits the arrival of his first child...

"Just how long do I have to wait, anyway?!" Inuyasha complained loudly, his foot tapping increasingly faster. 

"Patience, my friend," Miroku said. "I've gone through this ordeal twice now, and the third time's coming around next month. The ladies know what they're doing." 

"I just don't see why I can't stay with my own wife!" Inuyasha snapped, shooting a glare at the door leading to his hut. 

"It's tradition," Miroku said simply. "Men aren't allowed to witness the mysteries of birthing."

"Keh! Mystery! I've seen countless animals and demons give birth to their offspring! There's no mystery about it! You humans make no sense." 

The monk smiled and looked up at the sky. "Yes, sometimes I'm inclined to agree with you. But think of our wives and how they'd lose their minds if you tried to barge in too early, Inuyasha. Just a little longer..."

Miroku was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream. Inuyasha nearly dashed inside, had his friend not already guess his reaction ahead of time, and held him back with his staff. 

"Ohh, no you don't-"

"MY WIFE IS SCREAMING BLOODY MURDER, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO STAND HERE?!"

"Inuyasha, it's all part of the process--"

"TO HELL WITH YOUR 'PROCESS'! I'M GOING IN TO SEE MY WIFE!"

"Inuyasha, will you please calm down, we're trying to work here." Kaede's calm voice interrupted the friends' scuffle. The old priestess stepped out with a basin of bloody water, which she promptly deposited in the nearby river and rinsed out the dish. For a heartbeat, the two men watched her, then Inuyasha struggled anew against Miroku's staff. 

"What is wrong with Kagome?!", he growled furiously at Kaede, who had filled the basin with fresh water, and eyed the fidgeting half-demon coolly. 

"I assure you, Inuyasha, she's in no danger. All mothers must go through this pain, even your own mother did." 

"How come I never hear this much screaming from animals giving birth, huh?!", he shouted, over another one of Kagome's screams of pain, causing him to fight all the harder against the monk. 

"All animal mothers feel pain, they just express it differently. Humans have a voice and that makes up for all the quiet suffering other creatures must undergo." Kaede lifted up the door flap. "Now, I ask you once more, Inuyasha, to calm down and trust Sango and I. We know what we're doing." And with that, she disappeared into the hut. 

Inuyasha growled impatiently, his ears twitching every time his wife moaned and cried out in pain. But he finally relaxed against Miroku, who sighed in relief. 

Hours later, a new cry broke into the world. Inuyasha's ears perked up, he looked over impatiently at Miroku (who by now, was sitting on the ground, enjoying a cup of tea that Sango brought him), who nodded once. The half-demon shot inside his home, to come face-to-face with.... 

His wife, looking exhausted but happier than ever, holding a small bundle that was emitting soft, pitiful first cries. Inuyasha walked towards his family, hardly able to think or talk, until Kagome handed him their daughter. As he stared down into the tiny red face, eyes and fists clenched closed, and the smallest of black dog ears peeking over her head, he began to weep quietly. 

Kagome smiled, and whispered, "Isn't she beautiful?"  

"Yes," Inuyasha gasped, overwhelmed by this sudden emotion, and roughly wiped his tears away, but more kept coming. He knelt down beside his wife, and they touched heads, staring down at their precious newborn. 


	15. Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome and Sango notice the other's love lives, but are oblivious to their own...

Watching two lovebirds develop their relationship painstakingly over time is both wonderfully entertaining and incredibly frustrating. Sango knew that eventually Inuyasha would stop being a stubborn idiot and tell Kagome his true feelings, and that Kagome would quit denying herself, but gods, it was near impossible to not intervene! 

~~~

Watching two lovebirds develop their relationship painstakingly over time is both incredibly frustrating and wonderfully entertainment. Kagome knew that someday Miroku would refrain from his womanizing and propose to Sango, and that Sango would stop acting like she hates his guts, but by the gods, it was so difficult to not help them along!

~~~

Inuyasha stole concerned glances at Kagome during the aftermath of every battle. Even if the half-demon had taken damage himself, his eyes were only ever on Kagome, and constantly brushing off his own injuries in favor of hers. Kagome's eyes were soft and tender whenever Inuyasha showed his caring side, or whenever he pretended to act tough. Sometimes their eyes met, and they blushed red and looked away. And then Inuyasha would say something stupid, and they'd start fighting like a cat and dog.

Sango sighed, and continued to polish her Hiraikotsu. Honestly, those two were impossible!

~~~

Miroku may be the world's biggest flirt, but the longer Sango remained in their group, the less he seemed truly interested in other women, focusing his various lecherous ways on the demon slayer. It was crude, but strangely sweet in his own way. And no matter how many times Sango yelled at him and slapped his face, if you looked closely, as she stormed away, you could see a shy smile stealing across her face. But then, at the next village, Miroku would end up surrounded by beautiful ladies, flirting shamelessly, while Sango shakes with anger in the corner, and later smacks him over the head with her Hiraikotsu. 

Kagome sighed, and continued to organize her backpack for the next journey. Honestly, those two were impossible!

~~~

"Miroku needs to stop being a lecher and tell Sango the truth about his feelings."

"Inuyasha needs to get his act together and stop hurting Kagome's feelings."

"Sango should stop lying to herself."

"Kagome should quit pretending nothing's wrong."

_"Honestly, those two are impossible!"_


	16. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha goes to Kagome's era to fetch her back, but is stopped by an unexpected obstacle..

Inuyasha leapt out of the well on Kagome's side, feeling antsy and irritable. It had been three days since she disappeared back to her era, and it was well past the time when she said she'd be back. He raced out of the shrine and to Kagome's house, slamming open the front door without preamble. 

"Oh! Welcome back, Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi said cheerfully, pouring a pot of tea into several small cups on a tray. "I take it you're here to pick up Kagome? Could you bring up tea to her room? A few of her friends are over so that's probably why she's distracted." 

Inuyasha grunted and held out his hands begrudgingly. Kagome's mother smiled indulgingly, and carefully handed him the tray. Then, she quickly fetched one of her scarves to cover his telltale dog ears before sending him upstairs. 

Perhaps the half-demon's ears were too sensitive, but he could have sworn that she muffled a giggle as he ascended the stairs... 

Then it hit his nose. A dog! A young one, by the smell of it, and it was mingling with Kagome's scent! Worst yet, sounds of delighted squeals emitted from behind her door! 

"HE'S SO CUTE, ERI!" 

"I know, right?! You wanna hold him?"

"Would I?! Come here, you sweet little thing, you! Oh! Such precious soft ears! And he's licking my hand, oh my gosh!" 

Barely suppressing an instinctive growl of fury, Inuyasha roughly pushed open Kagome's bedroom door. Sitting on the floor, a fluffy silver-haired dog in her lap, was Kagome, looking up in shock at her boyfriend's infuriated face. Three of her friends sat with her in a circle, also surprised at his sudden appearance. 

"What," Inuyasha said slowly, his territorial instincts fighting their way to the surface, "is that  _thing_  doing in your lap?"

"Inuyasha! Tomoe isn't a thing! He's a husky, a very expensive breed!"

"Technically, he's half-German Shepard," Eri said sheepishly. "But he's still every bit as precious to me as if he were a purebred!" 

Kagome shared a look with Inuyasha that her friends couldn't understand. Finally, with a sigh, Inuyasha sat down, placing the tea tray in the middle of the floor. "Fine," he said, shooting a grumpy glare at Kagome, "but let me hold him for a bit."

"O-okay," Kagome said hesitantly, handing over the small pup, who instantly began wagging his tail and licking the half-demon's face. The girls couldn't help but gush over how adorable the scene was, with Inuyasha scrunching up his nose while the enthusiastic puppy barked and whined happily. Then, ever so slowly, the half-demon pressed her nose to the puppy's fur and made the quietest of growls and whines. Only Kagome caught the sounds, as Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were too busy going "Awwww!", and snapping pictures. 

The puppy tensed for the slightest moment, then whined back at Inuyasha, who gruffly ruffed back. The puppy licked his nose, and settled down in his lap. Kagome leaned against her boyfriend, and whispered under her breath, "What do you tell him?"

"I said that you were my mate and he better not get any ideas, cuz I'm in charge here."

Kagome flushed scarlet. "Inuyasha, he's a  _puppy!_  I doubt he wants --" 

"Trust me, it's better this way." 

Kagome giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Whatever you say, my possessive puppy." 

"Keh!" 


	17. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Examples of Inuyasha's "culture shock" with Kagome's world...

"Why are people talking in this strange box?" Inuyasha asked, staring quizzically at the television. 

"Kagome, watch out for the metal demon! What? What do you mean it won't eat you??" Kagome had to explain that car accidents do happen, but hardly ever out of malice. Inuyasha still instinctively growled at passing larger vehicles. Kagome just sighed and kept walking down the sidewalk, vainly trying to ignore passerby whispering. 

"What was that?!" The half-demon leaped a few feet in the air at the sound of the house telephone ringing. 

"Hey, Souta, what are you doing?", he asked the boy while he plays video games. "How are you doing that?! Why can't you just attack them directly?"

"What the bloody hell is that smell?!", he shouted, covering his nose. When he was informed it was perfume and it was meant to smell good, he snorted and said, "Keh!" 

"KAGOME, THAT'S GOTTA BE A DEMON. IT IS, ISN'T IT?!" "Inuyasha, it's an airplane. It carries people across far distances, and is perfectly safe." "Keh, I don't trust anything that big that can fly, I'm gonna---" "NO! DON'T YOU DARE! SIT BOY!"

~~~

Kagome laid her head on her bedroom desk, groaning. Teaching a hotheaded half-demon about everyday modern appliances and customs are beyond exhausting... 


	18. Ripped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fanservice...

Toned, chiseled muscles gleaming with sweat.... Broad shoulders and a firm back.... Inuyasha raised himself and wiped his brow. He was busy chopping firewood for Kagome's grandfather, and though he did not normally enjoy working shirtless, only on this side of the well did he feel safe enough to indulge in exposing his torso to the sun. 

Plus, he had an audience. 

It was no exaggeration that four teenaged girls openly drooled over this magnificent specimen of the male race, though he was oblivious to their ogling. 

"Damn, Kagome," Yuka said at last. "You are one lucky gal!"

"Seriously though," Ayumi sighed, hearts practically popping out of her eyes. 

"For a guy who wears weird clothing and acts all odd, he sure is ripped," Eri said, shaking her head in amazement. 

Kagome only smiled. "Back off, girls," she teased, "he's mine."  _Besides, I see this a lot, but I swear he gets handsomer and hotter every time I see him like this..._


	19. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More InuKag feels. Cuz we all need it. Implied smut at the end.

For one hundred and fifty years of his life, Inuyasha never gave in to anything. Not in battle or in love. Even Kikyo's love wasn't enough for him to fully surrender his heart and soul to her. He desired a human life with her, if only for her sake, but he still had walls barricading his deepest feelings. It was why it was so easy to believe she betrayed him rather than consider that something deeper was going on. 

Even with fifty years sealed to the Tree of Ages, the moment he awakened, Inuyasha was full of life and anger and refused to back down. 

Until she came along. 

From the moment she shouted, "Sit boy," Inuyasha knew he was in trouble. Not only was he under a spell that allowed her to faceplant him into the dirt whenever she felt like it, he was also forced to work beside her as a team. True to his old self, he resisted and complained and insulted her, determined to get her as far away from him as possible. Her looks and scent resembled Kikyo, to be sure, but had its own unique qualities, and it was starting to drive the half-demon crazy with how familiar it became. 

"You should shut up and let me protect you!" Those words sealed his fate, without him even realizing it. As he battled his stupid older brother, for the first time with the transformed Tetusaiga, all that went through Inuyasha's mind was that the annoying girl needed to stay safe. Of course, he'd never admit it, because he simply wasn't the type to let down his walls. 

"Wait, Kagome, don't go!" Seeing the girl and that bratty fox demon engulfed in blue flames and speaking to him in a far-off echo was more than Inuyasha could bear. He had only just begun to feel close to her, whether he liked it or not, and the thought of being unable to protect her was too much. When it turned out that the blue flames were fox fire from Shippou's father's spirit, and they were alive all along, Inuyasha lashed out in anger, hiding his overwhelming relief and happiness. 

But it wasn't until after meeting Jinenji, when Inuyasha was suddenly hit with the realization that he was no longer alone, like he was for so many years. Somehow.... it just felt natural with Kagome by his side.

Time after time, Kagome broke down his walls and chipped away at the deeply ingrained barricade around his heart. Even his friendship with Sango and Miroku would have been all for naught if Kagome wasn't around. Even with his lingering feelings of loyalty toward Kikyo's resurrected body was nothing compared to his deep, growing attachment to Kagome. Only she was able to see through his tough guy act without anyone's help, and only she could convince others to see him the same way. 

Only she could love him completely and irrevocably as half-demon. 

Those three, nightmarish years separated from her made Inuyasha a shell of his former self. He put on a tough front, but for the first time in his life, all of his friends saw through it as easily as if he was transparent. Even Shippou didn't accuse him of being cold-hearted. They gave him space, and comforted themselves, and each other, as well as they could. Miroku and Sango had each other and their children, and Shippou went off to train to become a full-fledged kitsune. Inuyasha simply waited. He helped Miroku exorcise troublemaking demons, but since Naraku's demise, the overall population and presence of demons diminished drastically. It helped that Inuyasha essentially became guardian of Kaede's village and the forests surrounding their home. For the first time in his life, the half-demon was completely accepted by an entire human village (though, admittedly, they still quaked when his asshole brother came to visit Rin). 

But despite being no longer was alone, Inuyasha felt lonelier than ever. 

Until she came back.

Her sweet scent hit his nostrils, nearing knocking the wind out of him. At the well, the touch of her hand sent chills down his spine.  And holding her in his arms, gave him back his beating heart. 

That night, alone in the hut he had built during her absence, they made love at long last, and Inuyasha wept. He continued kissing her face, again and again, tears streaming down his face, mirroring her own, and just kept talking. Rambling on and on about how much he loved her and how long he waited for this moment, and how he would never ever let anything part them again. 

He said to her, as he moved slowly inside her, that she was only one who made him unashamedly surrender himself, utterly and completely.


	20. Television

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another day of Inuyasha visiting the Higurashi family.

The Higurashi family were always used to a lot of strange things. Being the owners of a well-established ancient shrine, they have dealt with the oddities of spiritual activity and bewildering customers throughout the years. But it wasn't until the eldest child turned fifteen when their world went from a bit eccentric to downright alien to the rest of the world. Until Kagome's fifteenth birthday, the legends of demons and the Shikon Jewel were mostly passed by as tradition, not really believed in. Then, the Higurashi daughter went missing for three days and reappeared at the bottom of the shrine well, dressed in particular priestess clothes, and going on about the Feudal Era and an annoying half-demon and a shattered Shikon Jewel. 

It wasn't until the aforementioned half-demon appeared in their dining room when the Higurashi finally believed Kagome's story. After that, nothing was the same. 

Kagome went off to battle demons and find Shikon Jewel shards in the Feudal Era for days, sometimes weeks, at a time, so her grandfather invented various illnesses and ailments to excuse her absent days from school. Souta was sworn to secrecy by his mother, under threat of losing all gaming and movie privileges, and couldn't even gush to his friends about his real-life hero, Inuyasha. And Kagome's mother helped pack her lunches and sent her daughter off to certain death with a smile and a silent prayer for her safe return. 

Needless to say, the Higurashi family became quite accustomed to the odd life. 

Despite all that, it was still difficult to cope with a few minor inconveniences. 

"Hey, Kagome!" 

Kagome poked her head around the corner, glaring at her half-demon friend, who was staring intently at the television set. "What is it now, Inuyasha?", she asked in exasperation. 

"Come here and look at this box!" 

"It's called a TV."

"Whatever, just look!"

Sighing, Kagome walked into the living room and sat down beside Inuyasha. On the television screen, which was rather static due to the foreign channel, revealed an American football game, with the players tackling one another and a scratchy loud commentator shouting in the background. 

"I thought you said demons weren't an issue in your time!" Inuyasha said accusingly. Kagome blinked, causing the half-demon to groan and gesture dramatically at the screen again. "I mean, look! The violence, the noise, the crazy, barbaric --" 

Kagome laughed. "It's a sport, you dork! It's an American sport, called football. There's no real violence, that's just how the game works. No one gets seriously hurt on purpose, and if they are injured, they're immediately given medical attention!" 

Inuyasha blinked in confusion over Kagome's explanation and her laughter. "O-okay, then how do you explain this?!", he asked, flustered, and flipped the channel at random. It was a sci-fi film, called  _Star Wars_ , Kagome explained patiently. When Inuyasha loudly accused of the creatures on screen being very clearly demons, she brushed it off as "special effects." 

Meanwhile, Mrs. Higurashi was washing the dishes and overheard the bickering and laughter from the other room. She couldn't resist taking a peek. Inuyasha was now tackling her daughter over the remote control, loudly claiming that it was the perfect weapon to defeat the "weird box demons," while Kagome continued shouting back that there was no danger or weapon at all. 

Her mother sighed and went back to washing the dishes. A smile crept over her soft features. The Higurasi family dealt with some strange things indeed!


	21. Unlikely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They hardly ever get along, and yet they're the perfect team.

It was another village on their journey to collect jewel shards and pursue Naraku. Like so many others before, this village was plagued by a ferocious demon that seemed to target the crops and working animals, making it difficult for the residents to go about their work. Inuyasha and the others agreed to stay until the demon problem was resolved. Miroku managed to snag (or con) a stay at the richest house in the area, and they settled themselves down for the night, first with a grand feast to welcome the demon slayers. It was a loud, merry gathering, with several of the village's beautiful women to dance for entertainment. Miroku watched them intently, greatly praising their talent (and good, childbearing bodies), and, after the ladies' final dance and thereupon leaving the premises, was the first to quite suddenly finish eating. 

"Well, everyone, that was a delicious meal," Miroku said politely, but standing up and walking to the door with a hurried air, "so I better step out for some fresh air..."

"More like step out for some pretty lady," Shippou said shrewdly. Miroku winced. 

"Is that true,  _monk?_ " Sango said, glowering, a dangerous electric aura framing her, even as she continued sitting on the floor. 

Miroku nervously chuckled before quickly excusing himself. Inuyasha scoffed loudly and made some rude remark. Sango growled under her breath and stood up, marching over to where the monk had escaped, declaring to the room, "I'm  _not_  following him, all right? I just need to clear my head." She promptly slammed the door shut behind her. 

Kagome sighed and continued to enjoy her meal. The village's headman and wife were their hosts and felt rather awkward at the sudden departure of two guests, so turned to the strangely-clad priestess for reassurance. 

"P-please, priestess," the headman said hesitantly, "are you quite sure your company can help our village's dilemma?"

"Oh, yeah," Kagome said casually. "We may not look it, but we're a pretty good team." 

The headman and his wife eyed Inuyasha and Shippou, who were currently loudly and obnoxiously fighting over the last dumpling. The married couple exchanged worried looks. 

~~~

"Behind you, Miroku!" Sango shouted, expertly catching her Hiraikotsu midair while riding on Kirara's back. 

The monk promptly spun around and threw several sutras onto the demon's head. Temporarily slowed down, the giant creature yowled in protest, but also began to crush buildings around it. "Now, Inuyasha!" Miroku called out. 

"About time," Inuyasha said, with a smirk. He swung his Tetsusaiga, shouting "Wind Scar!", causing the demon to be obliterated instantly. Kagome then ran forward to the carcass's remains and plucked a shining jewel shard from its flesh. 

"All in a day's work," Shippou said proudly, who did nothing except stay back with Kagome until the end of the battle. 

The village's inhabitants stared in astonishment, particularly the headman. This seemingly unorganized and bickering wandering troupe had extinguished a dangerous demon within mere minutes! And had worked fluidly together! 

 _What an unlikely group of allies..._ he thought to himself in amazement, shaking his head at his wife, who looked equally shocked.  _But, I suppose it all worked out anyway..._

"Sorry about the mess," Kagome said, breaking into the headman's thoughts. "We'll stay until it's all fixed again.  _Won't we_ , Inuyasha?", she turned her head to passive-aggressively ask her companion. 

Inuyasha scoffed, turned his head away, and said gruffly, "Whatever. Do what you want." 

"She means you'll be helping, too, my friend," Miroku said patiently. 

"Why do I gotta?!" 

"Well, you are the strongest of the group--"

"Keh! You humans are helpless by yourselves!" 

Kagome smiled at the dumbfounded headman. "You'll have to excuse Inuyasha. He's really more bark than bite." 

He only nodded silently. As much as they might not seem to get along, when it came to teamwork, the headman was just going to have to trust this unlikely group of friends. 


	22. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inuyasha muses on the importance of Kagome's voice.

It was always her. 

Kagome's voice always brought him back. 

From her cheerful chattering, to her angry shouting, she constantly reminded him of how she was always full of life. Her compassionate nature reminded him of his mother, and calmed down his nerves whenever she spoke in a softer tone, especially after a particularly emotional talk. Her dreaded screams of terror and pain sent him flying to her side. But her silence chilled him to the bone. 

Because when Kikyo first tried to drag him to Hell, it was Kagome's voice, despite being veiled by an enchantment, that set him free. Whenever anyone tried to trap him in a nightmarish illusion, the memory or sound of Kagome's voice jolted him back to reality. The first few times he transformed into a demon, her "sit" commands brought him back to normal. 

The first time he couldn't hear her after a transformation.... he felt terrified. Not only was he haunted by the image of him coming after her with his claws, but that her voice,  _his salvation_ , wouldn't be enough next time. 

So, he vowed that there would never be a next time. 

But, trapped in the oni's acidic stomach, with the Sacred Jewel shards corrupting Tetsusaiga, and indirectly, himself, causing him to transform, Kagome's voice screamed out. He remembered hearing her, even while battling with his demon side, and before he knew it, she was holding him close, while the acid burned her feet and ankles. 

Inuyasha broke them out of there, and apologized to Kagome later for causing her feet to get hurt for his sake. Her voice was tender and reassuring, soothing his fears. 

Because her talking, her yelling, her crying, her screaming, and every single other loud sound she made reminded him of exactly who he's protecting. And of how dearly he'd miss that sweet, kind, feisty, concerned voice if she ever disappeared from his life... 


	23. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome muses over the power of Inuyasha's words.

He hardly ever said the right thing. 

Inuyasha wasn't exactly good with words. 

But whenever he did say the right thing at the right time.... 

_"No, you should shut up and let me protect you!"_

Kagome never really considered herself the romantic type. She didn't particularly care about sweet, romantic words that shining knights in armor said to their damsels in distress, or of the passionately loving tone handsome men spoke to their love interests on screen. She wasn't necessarily bothered by the idea of romance, it just simply never really occurred to her that it could be something she might want. During the first fifteen years of her life, she had a seemingly apathetic attitude towards anything out of the ordinary. Whether it be grand, sweeping gestures of love in the movies or repetitive legends of demons and Sacred Jewels that her grandfather droned on and on about, Kagome simply had no interest in it. She only wanted a simple life, hanging out with her friends and studying for exams until she figured out what to do with her life. 

And then.... she fell into the Feudal Era. 

After that, everything changed. Her entire views on history, the supernatural, and, yes, even on boys, completely flipped over on its head. Not only did she have to grow accustomed to balancing crazy battles against demons with school, she also had to put up with an angry, rude, and yet annoyingly handsome half-demon. 

_"Kagome! No, don't leave me!"_

Her school friends and peers were all boy crazy by the time puberty hit, leaving her behind. Perhaps that was why Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were so determined to hook her up with Hojo, being the first boy to openly express his interest in her (as far as they knew). Hojo was certainly nice and all, and said all the right, nice things boys ought to say to a girl they like, but Kagome had no interest in him. She only blushed when he asked her out because the concept alone was surprising and new for her. But... 

_"Kagome, you smell_ _kinda_ _nice."_

_"Huh? Wait a second, you made it clear that you can't stand my scent!"_

_"I did... but I was lying."_

Inuyasha drove her crazy. He's rude, crude, insensitive, and utterly incapable of growing up. Even during battle, he spat out rude comments about her poor aim or something. And yet...

_"I'll stay a half-demon for a little while longer, just for you."_

Why? Why did he keep doing this to her?

_"I need you, Kagome! Haven't you realized that by now?!"_

Why did words suddenly affect her so much now?

Inuyasha had brash manners and blunt insults for everything. But... he also was very kind, protective, and determined. He was hardly romantic or charming, but.... What girl wouldn't fall for someone who leaps into danger to protect her? What girl wouldn't nearly swoon as this same someone picks her up with ease and carry her close to his strong chest? What girl could help herself when he did say the occasional perfect thing? 

Kagome did not care for romantic words that male characters proclaimed dramatically in movies or anime. After all, she had her very own grumpy half-demon who said one or two wonderful things on occasion, proving the power of his words. 

And that made all the difference in the world.


	24. X-Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souta bonds with Inuyasha over an old American comic book.

Souta had a love for American media. From cartoons to comic books, from sports to random memorabilia, he had a fascination for almost anything from the US of A. Though he barely recalled his father, his mother often talked about his trips to America and the souvenirs he brought back. 

One old relic was a dusty comic book, titled "X-Men" which Souta loved above all else. Mr. Higurashi spoke fluent English, thanks to studying in America when he was in high school and college, and took it upon himself to translate the old comic book into kanji (using white out and a special pen so it wouldn't bleed or fade), so that his children may it enjoy it someday. Sadly, he passed away after his son's fourth birthday, so Souta never had the chance to thank him. The American superheroes gave him courage and excitement that even anime couldn't give him sometimes. 

One day, while Kagome was back home, Souta was sitting on his bed, reading this comic when Inuyasha came inside his room. 

"Yo, kid," he said casually. 

Souta's eyes lit up. "Hey, Inuyasha! Why aren't you hanging out with Kagome?"

"She said she's too busy studying or something stupid," Inuyasha said, making himself at home by settling on the edge of Souta's bed. "Eh? Whatcha looking at there?" 

"Hmmm? Oh, this is an American comic book," the boy said eagerly. "It's my favorite! Thanks to my father, who brought it back on one of his travels, and gave it to me, though I barely remember." 

"Oh?" The half-demon's eyes shone for a moment, but Souta must have imagined it, because soon he was holding the comic book upside down and frowning curiously. "What's it about? I assume it's a story or something? It reminds me of Shippou's drawings." 

Souta beamed, delighted that his real-life hero was asking about his fantasy heroes, and eagerly told him all about Professor Xavier, Wolverine, Rogue, and Cyclops, about these unique people born as "mutants," who were shunned by society but still strived to save humanity over and over. Inuyasha drank it all in, eventually even sitting with Souta, who held the comic book open, and read the dialogue and narrative out loud, and patiently explaining certain plot points. 

Later, Kagome came to fetch them for dinner, and was surprised to find them bonding and geeking out over her father's old comic book. 

"I didn't realize you'd like that sort of thing, Inuyasha," she said to her companion, as they descended the stairs (Souta had bounded ahead of them, to gush to Mrs. Higurashi over this latest development). 

"I just kind of relate," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him quizzically. He sighed. "I understand what it's like to be shunned just because of how you were born. Because of your weird features and powers." 

Kagome froze. Inuyasha was almost at the bottom of the stairs when he noticed she wasn't by his side. He glanced up and was astonished to see there were tears in her eyes! 

"K-Kagome?! D-did I say something wrong?"

"No! No, no, not at all, Inuyasha," Kagome said tenderly, wiping her tears away. "I'm just so sad for you... and happy, too, that you found something you can connect with." 

Embarrassed, the half-demon turned away, scratching the back of his head. Then, he said something quietly. 

"Hmm? What was that?"

"I asked if there's more of these comic books," Inuyasha said, a bit hotly, his face flushed. 

Kagome smiled. "Yes, but they're mostly produced in America." 

"We should go there, then." 

"... Yeah, maybe someday..."


	25. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They belong together. Without a doubt, they are each others'. Sensual smut, graphic, but not quite as shameless.

The fire crackled in the center of the room, the once burning flames now practically embers. Outside, snow came down hard, and the night air was ice cold and went right through the skin, and the little hut had no solid enclosed doorway or windows, causing the frigid air to blow past the blinds.  

But the inhabitants of the little hut didn't notice the cold or the dying fire.  

They were too busy lighting a fire of their own.  

Kagome moaned as Inuyasha licked her neck and gently nipped her shoulder. His claws carefully ran up and down her arms and torso, causing her body to involuntarily shiver in pleasure. She squirmed and cried out when he licked her ear and bit on the lobe, her toes curling and her back slightly arching. He made a soft, low purring sound, and began to slowly kiss her body lower and lower.... until he spread her legs open and pressed his face in the center.  

A log crumbled in the fire pit and a strong wind blew past as Kagome began increasingly screaming in pleasure.  

Inuyasha never trusted his claws anywhere near Kagome's privates. She seemed to enjoy his light scratching (and borderline, rougher ministrations), but even he couldn't guarantee he wouldn't do serious damage down there, no matter how gentle he tried to be. Thus, he resorted to only using his tongue, with wonderful success. He lapped up her sweet wetness like dog dying of thirst, and, without fail, she reacted instantly and loudly. Because of this, most nights, she delayed actual sex because she loved feeling his tongue work so much. But the half-demon didn't mind. Anything to please his wife. His mate.  

He experimented a bit tonight. He made circular movements with his tongue, and sucked on the place she called "the clit," before running long strokes up and down her entire center of pleasure. The results were amazing. She cried out, buried her hands in his hair, pushing him deeper into her (nearly suffocating him, but he could care less), and bucked up hips, roughly, passionately, screaming louder and louder, while Inuyasha determinedly tried to catch up, working his tongue excessively, soaking his entire face in her fluids. So sweet, just like Kagome... he ran his tongue along her entrance, making her scream his name loud enough for the world to hear, and suddenly relax, panting loudly.  

Now that her grip was loosened, Inuyasha sat up, crawled over to embrace his wife and kiss her, passionately, on the mouth. When their lips parted, she was out of breath, and caressed her husband's face, her eyes shining with deep love.  

"Inuyasha.... Please, make love with me. I'm all yours. Always." 

The half-demon growled and obliged, placing his member over her entrance, and slid inside, moaning at the sensation of her warm muscles holding on tight. So tight... No matter how many times they made love, he still adored the feeling of entering her. He braced her arms on the floor, on both sides of his mate, and began pounding into her. He knew what she loved best: a slow build-up, followed by rough sex.  

He continued moving faster, eagerly watching her face for her reactions. Her eyes were closed tight, her mouth in a never-ending moan, and sometimes breathless cry. He lifted his hands off the floor to caress her breasts, slowing down his hip movements, and then slipped out, flipping her over onto her stomach, remembering not to be too gentle, and spanked her hard, twice, for good measure. As expected, Kagome moaned and looked behind her, her flushed face and open mouth practically begging without any words needed.  

"I'm yours, too," Inuyasha said quietly, sinking his claws into her butt cheeks, making her cry out. He lightly spanked her again, and said, in a rougher tone, "What do you want me to do, mate?" 

"F-fuck me, please!" 

An instinctive roar of triumph erupted in his chest. Grinning, Inuyasha guided her hips in place and once again was inside of her, pounding away and scratching her back and bottom, growling in pleasure with every thrust.  

Outside, the wind and snow howled and chilled the bones of many villagers, curled up in their homes. But in one hut, a good distance from the rest of the village, two individuals were protected by the warmth of their bodies.  

Even some hours afterward, when Inuyasha came inside his mate (who had already orgasmed several times that night), they laid in each other's arms, covered with sweat and burning hot. Kagome kissed Inuyasha's forehead, and he nuzzled his nose against her breasts.  

"I'm yours, Inuyasha."  

"And I'm yours, Kagome." 

_Always._


	26. Zzzzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lone guardian always makes sure his friends sleep safely every night.

A canopy of stars. Crickets sang, and wind made the trees sigh. A warm, but dying fire crackled in the center of a small clearing of trees. Several sleeping individuals curled up around the fire pit, sighing and snoring peacefully. 

One lone guardian remained on the alert, partially dozing off to get some rest, but forever remaining awake just enough to catch any sign of trouble. He was perched on a branch of a tall tree, so he could both look after his friends and have a good view of anything that might come their way. 

His trusty sword resting against his shoulder, his ears twitching at every sound, Inuyasha's eyes remained closed, though his senses made sure he wouldn't fall deeply asleep. He'd rather save the sleeping for his human friends, whose bodies required so much more rest and recuperation than his. Even the young fox demon, Shippou, and Kirara, in her smaller form, needed sleep to make up for the energy they spent throughout their travels. 

Only Inuyasha remained alert, to protect his friends, though his body allowed him to take small intervals of dozing off so that he could keep up his strength. 

He needed it. For his friends. 

So, he let them keep sleeping. Until it was time to move out. 


End file.
